divine_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Swords
This page has all the Swords-like melee weapons listed. Crafting Many Swords and Blades are crafted using 1 stick for the handle and 2 of the material that the sword is to be made out of. Usage: Swords are used to attack enemies and defend oneself. Types: A list of Swords found in the 1.2.8 Update: *Realmite Sword **Attack Strength: 6 ( ) **Durability: Infinite *Arlemite Stabber **Attack Strength: 6 ( ) **Durability: 4000 *Rupee Rapier **Attack Strength: 9 ( ) **Durability: 4000 *Bloodgem Sword **Attack strength: 9 ( ) **Durability: Infinite *Inferno Sword **Attack Strength: 12 ( ) **On hit Burns for 12 seconds **Durability: Infinite *Slime Sword **Attack Strength: 11 ( ) **Durability: 1000 *Bedrock Sword **Attack Strength: 14 ( ) **Durability: 14000 *Donator Sword **Attack Strength: 12 ( ) **Durability: 5000 **Cannot be legitimately obtained in Survival. Obtained by donating to the Mod Team. *Molten Sword **Attack Strength: 10 ( ) **On hit Burns for 2 seconds **Durability 5000 *Frost Sword **Attack Strength: 10 ( ) **On hit Slows For 2 seconds **Durability: 5000 *Shark Sword **Attack Strength: 11 ( ) **Durability: 2000 *Ender Sword **Attack Strength: 23 ( x11.5) **Durability: Infinite **Can be colored with Diamond Chunks. *Bluefire Sword **Attack Strength: 24 ( x12) **Durability: 3000 *Scorching Sword **Attack Strength: 26 ( x13) **Durability: 500 *Divine Sword **Attack Strength: 29 ( x14.5) **Durability: Infinite *'NOTE: The Divine Sword requires four Divine Stones as seen below:' *Snowslash **Attack Strength: 35 ( x17.5) **Durability: 150 **'NOTE:' 'Traded with the 'Workshop Tinkerer for 15 Snowflakes. Blades *Dravite Blade **Attack Strength: 36 ( x18) **Durability: 2000 *Azurite Blade **Attack Strength: 44 ( x22) **Durability: 2000 *Uvite Blade **Attack Strength: 54 ( x27) **Durability: 2000 *Mythril Blade **Attack Strength: 64( x32) **Durability: 2000 *Augite Blade **Attack Strength: 76 ( x38) **Durability: 2000 *Halite Blade **Attack Strength: 82 ( x41) **Durability: 2000 Mauls *Bedrock Maul **Attack Strength: 19 ( ) **Durability: Infinite *Corrupted Maul **Attack Strength: 18 ( ) **Durability: 6000 *Fury Maul **Attack Strength: 14 ( ) **Durability: Infinite *Aquatic Maul **Attack Strength: 22 ( x11) **Durability: 10000 *Crabclaw Maul **Attack Strength: 6 ( ) **Durability: 8000 *Frozen Maul ** Attack Strength: 32 ( x16) **Durability: Infinite **The Frozen Maul is a melee weapon that is obtained by trading a Bedrock Maul and 45 Snowflakes to the Workshop Tinkerer in the Iceika Dimension. Vethean Weapons All Vethean melee weapons do 4 damage and have infinite durability. Every Weapon is gained by trading a certain amount of the Lump needed (Teaker Lumps For Teaker BackSword) and a Sword Template. The amount of damage they deal is probably a bug. All "Claw" type weapons cannot block. TEAKER MELEE WEAPONS - BackSword, Hammer, Claw AMTHIRMIS MELEE WEAPONS - BackSword, Hammer, Claw DARVEN MELEE WEAPONS - BackSword, Hammer, Claw CERMILE MELEE WEAPONS - BackSword, Hammer, Claw PARDIMAL MELEE WEAPONS - WarSword, WarHammer, WarClaw QUADROTIC MELEE WEAPONS - WarSword, WarHammer, WarClaw KAROS MELEE WEAPONS - WarSword, WarHammer, WarClaw HELIOSIS MELEE WEAPONS - WrathSword, WrathHammer, WrathClaw EVER MELEE WEAPONS - Sword, Claw Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Swords